


Crime and Punishment

by RD87



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bear - Freeform, Cum Inflation, Furry, Gangbang, Gay, Inflation, M/M, Multi, belly bulge, big dick, blowjob, polar bear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: Mr. Big's bodyguards caught me red-handed trying to expose him, but I instead exposed a traitor in his mafia. The crime lord let his henchmen have his ways with me to reward them, and punish me.





	Crime and Punishment

Koslov, the leader of Mr. Big’s bodyguard and a 10 foot polar bear, shoved me towards the leader of Zootopia’s crime syndicate. I glared at him angrily as Mr. Big spoke with a thick accent. “I see you are not from here. I’ve seen many people but none of your species.” It was true, I was a foreigner to this country; a human, although there were not many. “You did me a great favor exposing the traitor in my family, but you intended to expose me instead, did you not?” I said angrily to him, “You won’t get away with the drug trade you small little piece of shit.” I stuck up my middle finger, not fearing what he had in store for me. Mr. Big sighed and then said, “I will both reward and punish you for your unintended assistance. My boys have been working hard lately, so it’s only fair that they should be rewarded as well. You will come to find that you will like your punishment, so please, enjoy yourself.” Koslov grinned devilishly and grabbed both my wrists with his large paws and dragged me away. “Let go of me you bastard!” I shouted at him, struggling against him to no avail. Five other polar bear bodyguards followed him as I was forced to go into a room far from Mr. Big’s office.  
They pushed me into the room, then surrounded me with the same eager look on their faces. Koslov was the biggest one of all, and he was the one who made the first move. “What are you doing?” I questioned, beginning to worry for my life. Their intentions were clear when Koslov grabbed me with one large hand and easily tore off my shirt, then pulled down my pants and undergarments. “Wait! What the fuck are you doing!?” I yelled in confusion, wondering why they would want to do such a thing. “You boys can have him first, clean up after and call for me.” Koslov said in a deep and gruff voice. “Thanks boss.” One of the polar bears said.   
I stood in the middle of all these large mammals, naked and afraid as Boris Koslov retreated back to Mr. Big’s office. “Woah, woah, woah, guys. Isn’t this, I don’t know, like a little gay or something?” I asked, trying to get them to change their mind. “Got something against gays?” One of them asked. “Well, when it’s rape, then yes.” I said as I tried to scurry away, but was easily put back down. “You won’t regret it at all, so don’t worry about it.” Another one said.  
“I call dibs.” One of them said as he pulled down his pants, revealing a large member, as thick and as long as my forearm. “Woah, you can’t put that in me! It won’t fit!” The polar bear grabbed both my thighs with one paw each, and lifted me until I was upside down. I fought back, of course, cursing and flailing my legs around, until he said, “Keep fighting or I’ll break one finger at a time. I’ll still fuck ya of course.” I stopped moving and then tried to strike a deal, “Come on, I could get you a nice lady instead if you’d like. You can’t seriously ALL be gay, right?” One of them scoffed, which revealed that all of them were actually all gay. “Fuck.” I said in defeat.  
The polar bears huge and smelly cock was right in front of me, I shuddered in disgust as I shoved it to the side to get it away from my face. The uncircumsized cock was hot and twitched every second. I then felt my legs being spread apart, then a warm and wet tongue enter as the polar bear rimmed me.  
It was a strange sensation, being rimmed. His tongue would not yet enter because I had never done anal, but polar bears were larger and stronger than most. Within several seconds, my asshole gave in and I felt his tongue slip inside. I shivered as it dove deep, and to my surprise, it did feel good. My dick twitched a little as his tongue wiggled around. A moment later, I felt his snout pressed up against me. I wondered how deep his tongue was inside of me, it felt like it reached half a foot inside of me, although my estimations were probably wrong. My prostate felt tight around the thick muscle, but it didn’t hurt.  
Once the polar bear was done slathering up my asshole, he moved his tongue out and turned me around again. He held my two arms behind my back as my stomach faced the ground. I felt his thick cock pressed against my prostate and I bit my lips, knowing that entry would hurt. I stifled a moan as I was shoved onto his prick, opening my asshole further than I thought imaginable. “Nice and easy.” The polar bear muttered, shoving more of his cock into me. I felt fuller and fuller by the second.  
A few more seconds and my stomach started to distend and bulge from the stiff and large shape of the polar bear phallus. The other bodyguards grew eager as well, and started to grow impatient at the sight. Then, I felt the polar bears fuzzy crotch touch my ass, his huge foot long cock was inside of me. It didn’t feel bad at all, but I wasn’t close to liking it, at least not psychologically. It wasn’t until the polar bear started pulling back that I felt pleasure. My tight inner tunnels stuck to his cock as it retreated a few inches, and I stifled a moan as it sent shivers down my spine. My cock twitched again in response, then as the mammal pushed it all back in me and pulled back again, my own member started to harden.  
I knew they noticed, but they didn’t say anything. I was glad because I did not want to deal with that embarrassment.  
As I grew looser, the bear started to move faster. The other polar bear’s had taken off their suit pants and were masturbating or watching. The musty aroma was thick and intense and clogged my nostrils with arousal. I accidentally let out a moan of pleasure, then another, and another one until I could no longer hide my enjoyment. Mr. Big was right, a punishment of the mind and a reward to my body.  
A couple minutes of heated sex ensued, my cock was rock hard and aching for release. The polar bear was grunting and huffing which each thrust, I knew it wasn’t long before he would breed me. My arms were getting tired from the rough sex, but it was dismissible. I didn’t even think, I only reacted from pure bliss when I begged, “Cum in me! Please!” I would have felt ashamed in my request if it weren’t for my high arousal.  
A few thrusts later, the mammal shoved his prick into me for the last time and burst his seed inside of me. I shuddered and moaned as my eyes rolled back into my head. His heavy ballsacks released torrents of cum into me, swelling my belly even further for several seconds.  
Once he let out a few final spurts, the polar bear retreated his cock from my anus. My gaping asshole flooded semen by the gallons as he handed me over to the next. This polar bear let me on the cum covered ground, and put me on my knees. I felt his large paws smack my ass, I yelped in pain and out of instinct. Then he put his cock into me and rutted rapidly. Another polar bear came in front of me, shoving his stiff cock in front of my face. I grabbed it without hesitation and started stroking it with one hand, then covered the bulbous head with my mouth, tasting the fluids that came from it.  
I cleaned the head of the dick entirely, covering it with saliva until I moved onto the shaft. That wasn’t enough for him, so he grabbed my head and pushed his cock into my throat. I gagged on his cock, reaching for my throat as I felt it expand to almost twice it’s normal size until he pulled back to thrust again. It was hard to breath, but I loved it. His penis dove deeper every thrust, until my nose bumped up against his crotch every time. I could feel it in my chest at it’s deepest. I couldn’t believe I was doing this but I also felt like I wanted nothing else but to be used as a breeding bitch for these men.  
It didn’t take long before they both came at roughly the same time. One groaned while the other slapped my ass and grabbed it roughly. Buckets of semen entered my belly from both sides, and it grew and grew like a balloon. Once they both finished breeding me, they pulled out their cocks from me.   
I got a taste of their semen when a tiny spurt came out as his cock went out of my mouth. To my surprise, it wasn’t that bad at all. Salty and sweet. I reached back and cupped my hands and caught the semen flowing out of my asshole, then swallowed it to taste it again. “Mmmm.” I moaned as I licked my hands clean.  
One of the last two polar bears picked me up as the other lied down on a clean spot on the floor. I was set on top of him on my back, with his cock easily all the way inside of me. The other one got behind me and the one I was on top of and pressed his cock against my already filled asshole. “Two at once?” I asked in excitement. They didn’t say anything, which was sometimes expected of Mr. Big’s bodyguards. With enough force, the second penis went in. I gasped as the feeling of being forced open so such an extent. I pulled my legs over my body and bottom bear’s arms held my chest down so I wouldn’t move.  
They then started to rut away. I moaned endlessly as they fucked me. It felt so wonderful being this full. I could feel the copious amounts of cum sloshing around inside of me as their two dicks thrusted rhythmically. I stroked my cock with my free hand, it felt sore beyond belief.   
As the two bears churned my insides, I came from masturbation almost immediately. I groaned as I shot cum onto my chest and stomach. They didn’t last long as the other three, since those two were masturbating before this. One came inside of me intensely, shooting his gallons of cum as the other was just beginning to do the same. My asshole was too tight to let any of the semen go free, so it all collected into my stomach, which swelled and bulged until it looked like it was about to pop. Before long, it was rising up from out of my stomach into my chest, then for several seconds, my throat burned as delicious polar bear fluids foamed and dribbled out of my mouth.  
Once they too were finished, they pulled out their cocks one by one. Semen came out of me like a burst pipe, covering the floor under me in just a few seconds. The smell was overbearing and I was about to fall asleep with the taste of cum in my mouth. One of the bears carried me up as I was half asleep, I was washed thoroughly, then brought to Boris Koslov’s own room and onto his bed, next to the most trusted bodyguard. I was still half asleep, but the thought of having another cock inside of me reenergized me. Boris was already naked, but not yet hard. I too was naked, and unable to walk thanks to my asshole.  
I turned over and limply positioned myself on his lap, caressing his member until it was as stiff as mine. Koslov was larger than the others, 16 inches and as wide as my biceps. He picked me up with one hand over my stomach and shoved it inside of me. It was an easy fit until the last four inches, but after that, I could easily feel it in my stomach, and it’s throbs made me shake. Koslov bounced me up and down on his huge cock, and grunted in pleasure.   
Every time Koslov got close, he would stop for a brief moment, then start again. His sex lasted forever, a whole half hour. He fucked my asshole beyond recognition until he roared and came inside of me. My stomach grew again almost instantly until I looked like a balloon about to pop. I thought I was done there, but no, he had to have me again.  
After he finished cumming, Koslov bounced me up and down his cock again, and again, and again. My stomach grew as he came a second time, then a third, then a fourth, by then stomach was flowing out from my mouth for the second time tonight. I fucking loved it.  
I don’t know how many more times he came, because I fell asleep after. But when I awoke, I had gained a job at Mr. Big’s crime syndicate as “cum guzzler.”


End file.
